The invention concerns a composition for removing color from dyed human hair, in particular from hair which has been subject to oxidative dyeing, and a process for the application of this composition Hair colorations are very popular. In addition to temporary or semi-permanent colorations, colorations are also carried out with permanent hair dyes, produced on the basis of dyestuff precursors developed into dyes immediately prior to application with an oxidizing agent, in particular a hydrogen peroxide composition.
End-users occasionally desire to remove the color before it would fade away anyhow, or they may wish to modify their coloration. The products used for this procedure are so-called dye removers or decoloration agents mainly composed on the basis of reducing compounds.
The substances proposed for this purpose are in particular sodium dithionite, hydrogen sulfites, formaldehyde sulfoxylates such as hydroxymethane sulfonic acid, or also ascorbic acid.
Also known is a process for the decoloration of oxidatively dyed hair, wherein an acidic solution and an alkaline solution containing a reducing agent, namely hydroxymethane sulfinic acid, are mixed together immediately prior to application on the hair, the mixing producing in a solution with an acidic pH-value, which serves to remove the undesired hair coloration.
For this process it is desirable to use a high concentration of reducing agent, which, however, leads to a highly disagreeable smell.
Surprisingly, it is not possible to apply the most obvious solution to this problem, namely to add a perfume to the solution containing the reducing agent, because the perfume compositions have proven to be unstable in this solution, becoming turbid under formation of a precipitate.
The invention therefore intends to solve the problem by finding a process for the decoloring of dyed hair and a respective solution overcoming the above described disadvantages,